


Kittens In The Kitchen

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kittens, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, choosing first pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Dean is not a cat person. The fluffy fuzz-balls make his nose twitch and the nasty hairballs they cough up make him nauseated. But Sammy loves the little kitten, and the tot asked if they could keep him, if only just a little longer than one night, and with Sammy’s trademark adorable dimpled grin on his chubby face, Dean’s heart melted into a puddle of goo. 

Dean always did have the hardest time saying no to Sammy, and he cannot send the tiny creature to a shelter until Dad finds a non-kill shelter--because while John may act like a badass, he has a heart of gold and he is a big softy. 

Sammy found the kitten abounded in the motel parking lot, and John will not just dump the kitten at the shelter unless he knows the kitten will have a long, very long, natural life. Therefore, Dean suffers in silence, uncaring if he sneezes so many times his nose ends up looking like Rudolf the red nose reindeer. 

When nap-time comes around, Sammy cuddles up with the kitten, happily dreaming sweet dreams as the kitten purrs softly with her tail wrapped around her tiny body. Dean was trying to eat his lunch, a turkey sandwich with tomatoes and mayo, but every time he went to take a bite, he sneezed. 

It seemed the kitten was sympathetic to his plight—she waddled over to him and nuzzled his leg apologetically, purring her little heart out. “Shoo, go away,” Dean swatted at the kitten, but the little one moved closer, her nose twitching as she eyed the yummy sandwich in his hand. 

She was a bit scrawny, Dean had noticed, and he didn’t mind sharing with the fluff ball, even though she made his nose itch and twitch. He held out a slice of the sandwich and the kitten happily came closer, crawling onto his lap and nibbling the tasty treat. Dean sneezed and sneezed, groaning miserably as his eyes watered and his nose tickled as she licked his fingers clean. 

Happily content with a full belly, the kitten cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, deeming Dean's lap the perfect place to nap. Dean groans miserably as he sneezes once again, but he doesn’t move the kitten away. 

The kitten has a loving home, for now at least, and as long as Sammy is happy, then Dean can deal with an itchy, twitchy nose.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/689043.html?thread=90498451#/t90498451)


End file.
